dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tambourine Attacks!
の !! |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro Daimaō no Kyōfu!! |Literal title = The Terror of the Great Demon King Piccolo!! |Series = DB |Number = 103 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = March 2, 1988 |Manga = Target: Tenka'ichi Budokai |Previous = Enter King Piccolo |Next = Mark of the Demon |English Airdate = September 2, 2003 }} の !!|''Pikkoro Daimaō no Kyōfu!!|lit. "The Terror of the Great Demon King Piccolo!!"}} is the second episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred third episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 2, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 2, 2003. Summary Goku catches up with the murderer of Krillin. The killer is a demon named Tambourine, who gladly tells Goku about how he had killed Krillin for the Dragon Ball and a list of fighters in the martial arts society. Tambourine beats up Goku, by blasting a Mouth Energy Wave at the Flying Nimbus, causing Goku to fall into the woods. Tambourine then attacks Goku again, until Goku is no longer conscious. He continues back to King Piccolo thinking Goku is dead. Meanwhile, back at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the gang decides to go back to Kame House with Krillin's dead body. When Tambourine gets back to Pilaf's Flying Base, King Piccolo tells him to post the martial arts society pictures on the wall. King Piccolo commands Tambourine to go and kill the entire martial arts society to make sure no one can use the Evil Containment Wave to trap him again. Tambourine goes and kills King Chappa and his students at King Chappa's Temple, and Pamput during one of his kickboxing matches just as Pamput beats his 20th straight opponent. The episode ends on a suspenseful note with Goku laying unconscious on the forest floor. Major Events *Tambourine destroys the Flying Nimbus. *Tambourine defeats Goku and believes to have killed him. *Tambourine begins his quest around the world killing known martial arts, King Chappa and Pamput. Battles *Goku vs. Tambourine *King Chappa vs. Tambourine *Pamput vs. Tambourine Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *King Chappa's Temple Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Flying Nimbus *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *Tambourine's flashback to how he killed Krillin isn't in the manga. *In the manga, Tambourine kicks Goku off the Nimbus after dodging his first punch while in the anime, he evades several strikes until catching one of the latter's punches, then kicks him off. *The scene of Roshi determining how Krillin was killed (a kick to his frontal lobe) isn't in the manga. *Goku and Tambourine's fight is expanded with Goku trying to disorient the demon by flying around him rapidly only to be restrained by his overly long tongue, which he uses to throw Goku again before the nimbus catches the boy. Tambourine than destroys the cloud like in the manga but Goku manages to save himself and attack the creature again with his Power Pole, only for it to be caught and tossed aside. Tambourine than dives after Goku and upon landing thinks he's killed him before Goku grabs his boot, determined to make him suffer for Krillin. Angered, Tambourine holds nothing back and savagely beats Goku before throwing him up and smashing him into the ground. Thinking Goku dead, he flies off for real. In the manga, after his first hit on Goku, Tambourine blows up the Nimbus almost immediately and after that smashes him to the ground, leaving Goku for dead. *Roshi reiterating that Piccolo's rule will leave no one spared, as well as the accompanying visuals, aren't in the manga. *Launch lamenting over Krillin isn't in the manga. *Pilaf commenting on Piccolo's appearance and his backpedaling over it is not in the manga. *Tambourine does not depart from the ship until after Cymbal is born in the manga, whereas here, he leaves to kill martial artists not long after reporting to Piccolo. *Tambourine's killings of King Chappa and later Pamput were not in the manga. Trivia *In the English recap, the narrator calls King Piccolo an alien, something that wouldn't be revealed until "The Darkest Day". *The original Flying Nimbus is destroyed for good in this episode. *Some of King Piccolo's spawn in Roshi's hypothetical scenario resemble the demons from Lucifer's army from Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 103 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 103 (BD) pt-br:O temido Piccolo Daimaoh fr:Dragon Ball épisode 103 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball